


how it began and how it ended(not necessarily in this order)

by Hailzeynep



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailzeynep/pseuds/Hailzeynep
Summary: Natasha and Skye were together way before New York but they weren't together during it.ps i will write a better summary once i start updating this fic. i will also add more tags, characters and rating





	how it began and how it ended(not necessarily in this order)

**How it began and how it ended(not necessarily in this order)**

"You nearly got yourself killed. Again!" the words were shouted with an anger Natasha was quite used to at this point. For the last few missions, every time she got back she heard these exact words or some variation of them, eventually. What she wasn't used to, however, was the fact that the girl who shouted at her had tears in her eyes and she was slightly shaking due to the emotions she couldn't express with just yelling or crying. Natasha knew when she was on the way back from the mission that she'd hear these words but she wasn't prepared for the sight of her lover crying while saying them. The short brunette looked utterly lost and broken. They usually shouted at each other until it wasn't enough and then they would tear each other to pieces and put them back together with lips, tongue and heat.Other than the few times the young distressed girl hugged the breath out of her with nothing more than a mumbled `I miss you` between Natasha's neck and shoulder. That was their norm. The usual. Routine. That was how she came back, everytime. But now Natasha didn't know what to say or do. She was too stunned to do anything, frozen on her spot. It certainly was a sight her enemies would pay a fortune to see. Finally, she took a deep breath and put down her heavy duffel bag, full with blood stained clothes and a few of her standard firearms, on the doorstep where she stood very stiffly. Taking in the girl in front of her; her tear stained cheeks, slightly puffy brown eyes with red in their whites and her trembling bottom lip which Natasha liked biting so much. Right now, all she wanted to do was to take her in her arms and never let go. But the girl's posture was closed off and it was apparent that she didn't want to hug. With a sigh Natasha leaned onto the threshold. "What's wrong Skye?" she asked, her tone quite with worry. She had literally just walked in to the apartment, their apartment-although legally it only belonged to Natasha but that was just on paper and it didn't mean anything to Natasha. As soon as she entered the living room which was the closest door to their front door she was faced with a very emotionally unstable Skye who was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her. "Really Nat? Are you really asking me what's wrong?" the brunette scoffed, irritated. "As if the super spy, assassin extraordinairé doesn't know what's wrong" Skye's tone was angry but her eyes betrayed her anger when more tears started to fall down. "You were gonna get yourself fucking ki-" she started again, only to get cut off this time. "But I didn't!" the red head wasn't quite anymore and her worry melted by the frustration of having the same argument for the millionth time. "It's because you were lucky. Not because you had it under control. Not because you were protected by your team. It was luck. Pure luck, nothing else." she yelled as her hands found themselves tightly grabbing her brown locks in frustration. "You should stop hacking your way in to mission reports, SHIELD may catch you." her tone was neutral and really, Natasha knew this wasn't what she should have said but the words and the wall of neutrality came in as a reflex, even though they have been together for a while now she was still struggling to let her guard down. And before she could process what she was saying it was too late. " It's not about that! Don't change the subject." the girl was even more frustrated now with the way Natasha closed off immediately before they could even begin the conversation. "Do you really see yourself as an expendable toy soldier, someone who can be left behind with no hesitation? What happens when you get hurt, when you don't come back? Do you think I can manage that? There are people who love you and want to protect you Natasha, like me and Clint. But you never think of us, of me. And I-I... " Skye trailed off. A few minutes or seconds -Natasha wasn't sure even with her training and skills she couldn't quite focus on anything at the moment- passed, an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Finally, the brunette's hands stopped moving and her arms hung limp on both sides of her body. "I need to leave." it was said with a quite, defeated tone in contrast to the shouting earlier. Natasha felt her heart froze and felt like she couldn't breath for a second. She wanted to shout and argue. She wanted to apologize and beg for her to stay but the instinct inside her stopped her before she could even open her mouth and come up with words. As much as she wanted Skye to stay, she knew this way was much safer and better for Skye. Natasha knew she could die any second either during a mission or in her free time by someone who wanted her out of the picture. She was expendable. Skye was right, she shouldn't have to live the consequences of Natasha's job. She deserved to be safe and happy with somebody who wasn't haunted by their crimes or their job. Minutes passed and when nothing came from Natasha, the brunette took a deep breath and started to collect her laptop and a few other belongings. True to her words, Skye left a few minutes after that. Taking with her only a very old black backpack and her phone. She left her keys on the wooden coffee table inside the living room. And Natasha did nothing. Didn't even say a word. Only silently watched the girl as she looked for her phone around the living room and then stood to the side of the doorway so she could leave. It was only after three or four hours later when Natasha was trying to drink her sorrows away she realized that the ache in her chest wouldn't leave anytime soon, she would have to live with the decision she made. But it was to protect Skye, at least that's what she told herself while cursing The Red Room for taking the ability of getting properly drunk away from her.

_It was a real coincidence, a meeting like theirs. Skye was staying in her van parked in an alleyway which was two streets down from Natasha's apartment in Washington and so Natasha would sometimes come across the shabby looking van during her unscheduled runs in the neighborhood. Skye, of course, being the hacker she was knew who exactly Natasha was and sometimes she would watch the red head as she passed by her four-wheeled home. After a couple of days, Natasha realized she was being watched by a creep in a van so she decided interrogate the said creep to see if she was truly compromised. That day she waited by the corner of the street the creep's van was parked. When the back door of the van opened and somebody stepped out she was momentarily stunned, the creep turned out to be a beautiful young girl with long brown hair. She followed the girl into a cafe and then proceeded to walk behind her in the direction of the restrooms. Inside, she quickly grabbed the girl and pushed her to the tiled bathroom wall when she was sure they were alone. The girl let out a shriek which the assassin was quick to muffle with a hand over the short girl's mouth while keeping a hold on the girl's arms behind her back with her other hand. With the lack of strength and awareness of her surroundings, after all Natasha followed her all the way from her van without her even realizing, Natasha quickly decided if she was, in fact, sent here by someone it was only to watch from afar and report. No assassin or spy could be this sloppy and lacking in skill. The captured girl started to move or tried to anyway, with her arms pinned to her back and the strength the woman held them was not giving her any space to decently move. So she tried to wiggle her way out. "Stay still." the woman said harshly with ice in her tone and slowly the girl's attempts at moving seized. "I'm going to remove my hand and you are going to be quiet. If you make any unwanted noise, I will break your arms" she tightened her hold on the said limbs as if to get her message across. "Nod if you understand." With a quick nod, her hand retreated to holding the girls neck in order to hold her head in place. "Now, state your name, who you are working for and your mission." The girl tried to turn her head to the right to try to see the woman who was pinning her to the dirty tiles but the hand on her neck tightened as a warning before she could get a glimpse and had to stop." Now!" the order terrified the girl even if it was whispered to her ear. Whatever thoughts of escape or stalling left her head and she quickly relented. "Dude, alright. Calm down." she stuttered a little bit before continuing. "My name is Skye. I'm not working for anyone. I don't have a mission or something and what the fuck is happening right now? I just needed to use the bathroom." The woman relaxed her hold slightly, as it was clear this girl wasn't an imminent threat but she still wasn't entirely in the clear yet. "Then, why do you keep watching me? How do you know me?" her hand on the girl's neck let go with the question and she let the girl turn her head in order to see who was pinning her down. Her reaction was immediate once she saw her face, her dark eyes went wide with fear and recognition and a soft" Shit" escaped her mouth. Natasha smiled an irritated smile. "So, you do know me. How?" the question was gritted between teeth with so much irritation and frustration that Skye shivered with fear and started stuttering again. "Look, dude. I'm not a part of any organization or shit. I'm just a hacker. I was bored so I thought would hack into SHIELD to see what they were doing, hiding really. Just for curiosities sake. You were on some of the mission reports and operatives lists I came across, that's how I know you. I swear on my van, I wasn't spying on you or anything. I just saw you one day when you were running so I started watching whenever you passed by because I was curious. Nothing more, I swear." she took a deep breath after her rambling."You were a pretty, bad ass spy lady and I had nothing else to do." her heart was beating so fast she was sure she could go into a cardiac arrest in any moment and she was sweating with adrenaline. A few agonizingly slow seconds passed before the hands on her arms relaxed and lost their grip entirely. She could hear a low chuckle behind her and she shivered, it was certainly from the adrenaline. When she finally turned around to see the spy she was faced with an entirely gorgeous redhead, her full red lips were turned into smug half smirk and Skye thought she had ascended to heaven. Certainly, no one this beautiful could possibly be human. She thought the pictures she saw on the mission reports were nothing compared to the real thing. Even the glimpses she had of the woman's face when she passed by her van paled when she was standing so close to her now. She blushed when she realized she had been staring. "What's so funny?" she asked with a hoarse voice but she was still glad she didn't stutter. "Next time, don't swear on that old piece of junk. People might not take it seriously." Natasha said this with an air of nonchalance and then grinned to herself internally when the girl blushed even more with fury. She was cute, Natasha could give her that. " Excuse me? That's my house you're talking about! "_

_ And that was how they first met._

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and had nothing else to do so... here you go  
I want to continue this fic but I won't promise anything because I'm a lazy piece of shit 
> 
> btw english is not my 1st language, i dont have a beta and i didnt proofread this thing so all mistakes are mine but pls spare me the wrath


End file.
